Mulher
by Netuno
Summary: Para Elfman, ser um verdadeiro Homem é algo que independe de questões biológicas. Se você tiver as características certas, seja homem ou mulher, tem o direito de se chamar de Homem. Mas Mulheres... Bem, essas eram criaturas desconhecidas até certo dia. {Oneshot - Elfman x Evergreen - Elfman Centred}


**- Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas as interpretações dessa história sim;  
- Essa fanfic contém spoilers dos capítulos 278 e 290 do mangá;  
Beem, essa idéia veio mesmo do capítulo 290 (que me fez ter alguns ataques idiotas aqui em casa) do mangá. Deu um pouco de trabalho pensar como o Elfman, mas acho que no fim deu certo! Espero que gostem! :)**

* * *

– _Que tal fazermos uma aposta? – perguntou Bacchus com um olhar extremamente provocativo – Se eu ganhar, você me empresta suas irmãs por uma noite... as duas ao mesmo tempo!_

Seus músculos enrijeceram ao ouvir aquela proposta insana. Um verdadeiro Homem não proporia aquele tipo de aposta para outro Homem: era um insulto, um desrespeito, uma covardia. Graças a isso, a alma da besta já começava a se apoderar de seu corpo antes mesmo do início da luta (suas bestas eram como ele, Homens que nunca deixariam a verdadeira masculinidade ser jogada para baixo com tamanha insolência).

Não importava o quão forte Bacchus era, quantas cicatrizes seu corpo ganharia ou quantos dias teria de passar num hospital depois disso. Por ser o único Homem presente em campo, aquela batalha já estava ganha antes mesmo de começar.

O sinal para que começasse tocou. O moreno, pelo seu rosto, parecia esperar que ele começasse atacando. Assim Elfman o fez, transformando-se na besta costumeira e tentando acertar-lhe um golpe, mas que foi bloqueado rapidamente pelas mãos ligeiras do mago da Quatro Cerberus.

Insistia a atacá-lo com vários Take Overs que guardava em suas mangas, mas todas as suas bestas caiam uma a uma à frente dos pés de Bacchus, que ainda tinha pouquíssimos arranhões. Com isso e com cada ferida que ganhava, o albino escutava mais alto, tanto os locutores falando o quanto aquela batalha já estava perdida, quanto os gritos de horror e de humilhação que a sua guilda recebia.

Sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante, suas estruturas mais pouco se agüentavam ficar de pé e seu desespero aumentava. Mas, como um Homem, ele não demonstraria aquilo e encararia a face de seu inimigo debochado mesmo que parecesse que era muito mais fraco.

Cada golpe que levava das mãos sujas do oponente o fazia se perguntar por que levava desvantagem na luta contra um covarde. Então, os mandamentos que ele tanto prezava como Homem passaram rapidamente pela sua cabeça.

_Uma das maiores características de um Homem é a coragem. Independente da qualidade do seu oponente, um Homem é capaz de encará-lo e mostrar que não somente de força são feitas as lutas. Um Homem enfrenta os mais sombrios e perigosos desafios sem abaixar a cabeça uma única vez._

_Podia mencionar também o caráter de um Homem. Para ter o direito de se chamar assim, coragem não é o suficiente se a pessoa não tem boa índole. Deve-se lutar ao lado do bem e da luz para proteger seus companheiros e sua família._

_Então, um Homem também teria de ser fiel. Não somente em questões amorosas, mas também deveria ser fiel a sua guilda e seus amigos. Isso era extremamente necessário e, por isso, não poderia perder de jeito maneira._

_Ser um Homem era ser como sua irmã Mirajane. Era ter força de vontade para enfrentar seus medos e suas fraquezas para proteger aqueles que ama. Era ter em seu peito o poder da superação, o poder de encontrar forças onde nem mesmo ele imaginaria que pudesse achar._

_E, naquele momento, ela era sua maior inspiração. Principalmente pelo fato de que Bacchus queria fazer mal a ela e a sua irmãzinha caçula que, por tanto tempo, esteve longe dele causando um sentimento de saudade que até hoje sentia._

_Um Homem tinha de ser respeitador, e isso ele tinha certeza que o mago bêbado a sua frente não o era. E isso era o que mais lhe dava a certeza que, por mais que parecesse que ele não agüentaria, uma hora ele conseguiria virar aquele jogo. Afinal, um Homem tinha de ser confiante, e isso Elfman era com toda a certeza._

_Para ser um Homem, ele tinha de arcar com suas responsabilidades e, no momento em que entrou em campo, sua responsabilidade era vencer._

Fez uma proposta diferente para Bacchus e viu que conseguiu fazê-lo rir. Se ria do nome que ele havia escolhido para que a guilda do moreno usasse até o final do torneio – Quatro Filhotinhos – ou se ria porque tinha certeza de que ganharia e aquilo era ridículo, Elfman não sabia dizer.

Mas no final das contas, tinha sua carta na manga. Talvez fosse loucura usar seu Take Over de Lizzardman numa batalha de _atacante versus defensor_, mas confiava nas escamas espinhentas de sua besta e tinha certeza que esta não cairia à frente daquele homem.

O mago moreno bebeu o conteúdo de sua garrafa e partiu para o ataque. A dor era imensa, aquele covarde era forte apesar de tudo. Sentiu a pele rachar pouco a pouco e o seu Take Over ia sumindo de seu corpo fazendo uma fumaça em todo o campo de batalha.

Apoiava suas mãos em seus joelhos, mas continuava em pé. Bacchus ria incontrolavelmente a sua frente e sentia todos comemorarem a vitória da Quatro Cerberus.

– Você era chamado de... Elfman... – falava em meio a sua respiração ofegante e suas risadas – Você sabe, não é? Você é... um Homem.

Disse por fim, desmaiando a sua frente.

Elfman poderia descansar finalmente, sua missão estava cumprida.

Estava na cama do hospital ainda com os olhos fechados. Tentava não pensar na vergonha que passava depois que Erza havia enfrentado 100 monstros e já estava de pé e ele continuava na mesma cama desde sua vitória.

De uma forma ou de outra, seus amigos sempre passavam por lá. Naquele dia, ele foi considerado um grande vitorioso e todos os seus Homens preferidos – seus companheiro de guilda – foram lá para ver como ele estava. A presença deles era reconfortante, mas, pelo silêncio do quarto, naquele momento não havia ninguém ali.

Sentiu seu nariz coçar um pouco e não conseguiu segurar um espirro. Bem, aquilo não era normal, devia ter alguém falando dele.

– Droga! Devem estar me elogiando como um Homem! – disse, lamentando-se por estar longe de seus amigos naquela hora.

De repente sentiu uma respiração diferente vindo do seu lado esquerdo da cama. Virou-se para ver o que aquilo significava e deparou-se com Evergreen com a cabeça apoiada a seu lado e de olhos fechados.

– **Por que a Ever está dormindo aqui? **_**Maldição!**_– ele gritou sem pensar que a morena estava tentando fortemente não cair num sono profundo.

– Hm? Não confunda as coisas... não é como se... eu estivesse preocupada... – ela disse quase que num sussurro sem conseguir se levantar e caindo no sono novamente.

Elfman percebeu então que Evergreen se esforçava para estar ali. O rosto da maga dos olhos de pedra estava claramente cansado, os olhos estavam inchados por causa do sono e seu corpo curvado tremia um pouco enquanto dormia.

Todos os Homens haviam ido embora, mas Ever continuava ali só para cuidar dele. Ela poderia estar festejando com os outros a futura vitória da guilda dos Homens, mas não... Estava caída ao seu lado.

Continuou encarando-a encantado. Em toda a sua vida nunca havia visto algo daquele tipo. Sem contar que, apesar de todos os problemas causados pela noite mal dormida, a morena continuava linda.

Além de todas as características de um Homem, Ever tinha algo diferente. O carinho, o desprendimento, o esforço, a dedicação, o companheirismo, o charme, a persistência, a presença. Aquilo tudo ia além de suas classificações.

Elfman estava à frente de um exemplar incrível.

– Uma Mulher! – disse sentindo seu rosto arder ao olhar para a maga de cabelos compridos.

E aquele era o maior mistério de sua vida.


End file.
